


【不期而爱/TinCan】一言不合

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 情人节贺文





	【不期而爱/TinCan】一言不合

【1】

打开门的瞬间，Can真心实意的松了口气。

终于到家了。

然而还没等他放松，肩上的人便一个踉跄，踢到门口那看起来微不足道的门槛，几乎是五体投地的跌入了玄关。

“……哦咦，不要乱动啊喂！”

Can赶忙抓住他的胳膊，同时扣住他另一边的肩，用尽全力把他拉起来站住了，然后转头去锁门。

这个过程极具挑战，因为被他扛在肩上的人并不是毫无知觉。具体就表现在，他转身的一瞬间，那个人就忽然抱住了他的腰，将他整个箍进了自己怀里。

一股清甜的味道一下子钻进了Can的鼻腔，原本清冽的味道，此时却让他莫名的心跳加速，浑身发热，甚至意识都有一瞬间的模糊。

一定是因为酒精。

“喂Tin，不要离我太近了啊，我都要被你熏醉了！”Can一把推开他，嫌弃的说，“也不知道之前到底喝了什么酒，居然醉成这样。要不是看在你是Pete朋友的份儿上，我才不想管你嘞！直接让你倒在酒吧里被人捡走算了……”

他一边碎碎念，一边继续锁门。

他申请的Omega公寓三天前才到手，这是他第二次进入这里，按照使用手册上的要求，必须从内部锁好大门，否则会有Alpha循着信息素的味道，偷袭抵抗能力低下的Omega。

Can其实觉得这样做很麻烦，毕竟曾经作为Beta多年的他，从来没有感觉信息素对自己的影响有多大。不过既然使用手册上要求了，他当然愿意遵从。

……等下，不对啊。

Can锁着门的手忽然僵住。这才忽然意识到，从酒吧到公寓这一路上，自己闻到的那股好闻的味道，依稀，仿佛，好像……就是Alpha的信息素吧？

这是发情了？

——啊啊啊啊，Can，你怎么这么笨啊！连香水味和信息素的味道都分辨不清！！！

一股浓烈的香气由远及近，猛然扑到了Can的背上。他艰难的转过身，努力想要推开眼前的人，但信息素的作用却在一瞬间软弱了他的抵抗。

做了二十多年Beta的Can终于体会了一把Omega的辛酸！

最悲催的是，他已经意识到，自己即将在接下来的几年十几年甚至几十年里，一直体会这种辛酸了啊我去！

这样悲催的他，到底为什么失心疯把这个人带回家啊啊啊啊啊！！！

他越想越绝望，还没来及敲打自己的脑袋，那个被他稍微推开的人，已经重新扑了回来，一把扣住了他的下颌，将他拉到面前，狂风骤雨一般吻上了他的唇。

信息素通过唾液进入他的口中，翻搅、勾连，舌尖擦过敏感的上颌，Can一个哆嗦，一股本能的酥麻感从身体的某个部位冲进大脑，又随着血液和神经传达到四肢百骸。

“喂……Tin，你清醒点啊！”Can害怕得发抖，一面推着他的肩膀，“我不是……你的Omega啊喂！你……明明……”

然而这并没有什么蛋用。

Tin不仅没有清醒，反而趁着他开口说话的档口，再次跟他进行了深入的交流，直叫他交流得合不拢嘴。唾液顺着微张嘴角，牵出屡屡银丝。在即将溢出的时候，又被始作俑者轻轻的舔了回去。

Can抓着Tin的衣襟，一半想推开他一半想拉近他。本能和理智在脑子里打着架，偶尔翻涌的信息素还来搅局，Can已经不知道这样下去会怎样了。

另一边，被称为Tin的Alpha也没闲着，他一只手控制Can的下颌，另一只手，也沿着背上的凹陷处慢慢往下游移。那只手温暖而干燥，所到之处惊起一片颤栗的鸡皮疙瘩。意识到它停留在腰上时，Can忍不住向上挺了挺。

双手覆上Can浑圆挺翘的臀部，丰满的手感让Tin忍不住用力的抓了一把。

将Omega脱口而出的惊叫吞进喉咙，Tin叼住他的舌尖，仿佛要讲他的灵魂吸出来一般吮吻。Can呻吟着，摇摆着，仿佛承受不住着剧烈的快感，但Tin强势的箍紧了他，不容他有半分的退却。Can只好回应，主动勾上探访秘境的来客，双手也不由自主的环上了对方的肩膀。

这销魂蚀骨的感受Can从来没有过，他觉得自己腿也软，心也软，身上竟抽不出一丝力气——除了摸到Alpha腺体的手。

跟出身高贵的大少爷Tin那双白皙干净的手掌不同，Can的手带着薄薄的茧，他的手抚过Tin颈后的一瞬间，室内那股浓郁的信息素味道瞬间变得更加浓郁起来。

只觉醒了不到一周时间，并且从没有好好研究过Omega生理常识的Can，并不知道这浓郁的味道意味着什么。他只是觉得，这味道比之刚才，更加好闻，更加……让人想要闻得更多些……

Tin一把将他抱了起来。将他的双腿环着自己的腰，隔着布料，两人的东西悄悄的碰了个头。

Can的新居并不宽大，是标准的一室一卫。Tin只用了寥寥几步就将怀里的Omega扔到了床上。房间里弥漫着两种信息素的味道，相互交融，混合，变成了另一种令人目眩神迷的东西。

……就像它们的主人接下来要做的事情一样。

当背部皮肤接触到床的一瞬间，Can脑子有一瞬间清醒。但很快又开始疑惑。眼前的情景是不是幻觉？

他看见自己，竟然和一个Alpha，正在激烈的亲吻。他还看到，自己的腿挂在对方的劲瘦的腰上，他甚至能感觉得到，对方还未完全褪去的长裤裤腰，碾磨在他大腿内侧那片嫩肉上细腻的布料触感。

这可是那个“Tin”啊！那个大名鼎鼎的“Tin”啊！Can真的，跟他……这样了吗？

 

【2】  
Tin是Can的Alpha好友Ae的Omega，Pete的朋友。

有没有很绕很难懂？

换个说法，Tin是Can的好友的媳妇儿的兄弟。

……呃，好像还是很复杂？

总而言之，Tin就是Can的朋友的朋友的朋友啦！

虽然是拐着好几个弯的朋友，但毕竟还是认识的朋友呀，不能扔在路边不管。

要不是这样，Can也不会从那个鱼龙混杂的酒吧门口，把这个讨人厌的家伙给背回来了。

没错，就是讨人厌。

作为Menttanun家的二公子，强大的基因、富有的家庭，以及帅气的脸，Tin拥有一切让Alpha嫉妒、让Omega爱慕的条件。

——如果不是那实在让人无法恭维的性格的话。

或许是因为出身高贵，Tin说话做事，似乎很少顾忌别人的感受。对待朋友是这样，对待那些娇弱的Omega也是这样。正因为如此，他的评价一直比不上他那谦谦君子，温润如玉的哥哥，即使在世家贵族之中，也颇受争议。

或许正因为就读于文学类的国际学院，他的口才也十分了得，一张嘴又毒又贱，每次骂起人来，那叫一个一针见血，完全不给人留余地。

Can不止一次看见他为了Pete，跟Ae针锋相对，偏偏作为工程系学生的Ae，属于动手能力远胜动嘴能力的人，两人每次相遇，必然要大打出手。如果不是Pete劝着的话，估计都要血溅五步了。

而作为Ae的朋友，Can从来没想过自己有一天，会跟这个嘴贱至极、不可一世、一面又帅得惨剧人寰、如同高岭之花一般的，传说中的“超优质”Alpha，一起躺在自己床上。

而现在，这张又毒又贱——同时也非常柔软——的嘴，正压在Can唇上，不停的变换角度掠夺他的呼吸。潜意识告诉Can他自己应该反抗，但本能却撕扯着他，争夺着身体的控制权，想要让他更加大胆的迎合对方，取悦对方。当他再次抓住那一丝硕果仅存的理智时，自己已经和面前的alpha一样，一丝不挂了。

房间内的气温一时热得可怕，即使已经与对方坦诚相见，却好似一点也没有降温的效果，反而在发现这一点的时候，Can的温度却越发的高涨起来。

那种热并不燥，反而像是沐浴在母亲的羊水里，亲切而温暖，那是一种与生俱来的渴望，服从对方的命令，顺从对方的意志，只要这么做，就会得到梦寐以求的奖赏。

“……Can？”

这一声低吟，好似疑问，又好似感叹。Can忍不住颤抖了起来。

“Tin……呐……”

Alpha顿了顿，没等Can反应过来，忽然侧过身体，轻轻咬在Can小巧白皙的耳朵上，含在唇舌间碾磨。

“啊！”

陌生的触感让Can忍不住惊叫出声，那微微的疼痛夹杂着若有似无的快感，一丝一丝，震得Can头皮发麻。他动了动脑袋，像是要躲避这样的触碰。

然而Alpha怎么可能允许？他立刻伸出修长的手，抚上了他的脸。

“Can、Can不要、啊……”Can低喃着，一边摇摆着脑袋，“这样……Can、不喜欢，不舒服……”

“不舒服？”

Alpha轻笑一声，浅浅的啄了一下他的唇。身下的Omega立刻不由自主的伸出舌头，如同在挽留他一般。唇角勾起若有似无的笑意，Alpha的眼神越发幽暗，他重新覆上身下人的唇，含住了他小巧的舌尖，然后一点一啄的吮吻起来。

室内的香气越发浓郁，两种不同的香味透过呼吸传入Can的鼻尖。他只觉得心跳越来越快，体温更是高得可以煮鸡蛋，再这样下去，恐怕就要熟了。

“……那么Can，Tin是你的第一个人吗？”

Tin重新回到Can的耳边，品尝着那如同珍馐佳肴一般美味的耳朵，黯哑低沉的声音仿佛催眠一般。

“什、什么第一个？”Can狂乱的摇着头，“Can不懂……”

“第一个……触摸你这里……”

Alpha的手沿着Can的大腿内侧，从膝盖慢慢往里滑动。

“第一个……看到你这里……”

他的指尖停留在那半挂着内裤的性器尖端上，轻轻的点了点。

“还有第一个……品尝这里……”

Can小腹忽然一热，接着一疼。

Alpha一只手轻柔的抚摸着Can的脸，另一只手却重新伸向了他腿间，然后狠狠的揉搓了一把那个最敏感的地方。

“是——啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

几乎是在一瞬间，Can将身体绷到了极限。他双目迷蒙，两眼发直，空洞的看着陌生的天花板，手边的床单被他绞成了麻花。

“……这样就出来了吗？”

Tin低低的笑起来。

Can大口大口喘着气，好一会儿才垂下眼，顺着声音呢喃的方向看去，却见身上的Alpha正用一种狩猎的目光捕获自己，然后一点一点的，舔着手上的东西。

那是……Can的……

意识到这件事的Can忽然一阵心悸，一股酥麻感窜上背脊。Omega甜美的香气再次变得又香又浓。差点压过了房间里Alpha的味道。

Tin微微一顿。

“Can，把腿打开。”他命令。

要不是他的眼睛正盯着Can，目光灼热，充满欲望，Can几乎要以为他已经从酒精里醒过来了。

无法抗拒Alpha的命令，Can不由自主的张开了双腿。

身上的人满意的笑。

“很好，现在，抱住它们。”

他一边说，一边将两条腿，一边一条的拉起来，放到Can垂在身侧的手边。

Can眯起眼，难耐的摇头，身体却诚实的听从命令，一边一只的抱住了自己的膝盖。

Tin深深地吸了一口气。然后，低下了头……

Can的呼吸几乎在一瞬间停止！

接踵而至的，是铺天盖地的欲望和快感。Tin一手握着底部，控制着那东西的角度，舌尖如同巡视领地一般，先是转了一圈，然后沿着顶端慢慢往下，留下一条湿漉漉的水痕，最后重新回到最顶上，然后一口气，将那东西整个吞了下去。

Can看着眼前的景象，兴奋又羞耻，双手也有些扶不住膝盖。他难以控制的颤抖起来。这种颤抖太过剧烈，以至于他那因为挺腰而停在空中的肥厚臀肉，竟然克制不住跟着身体颤动起来。

画面太过淫糜，Tin忍不住再次抽了口气，松开性器，一手一边抚摸上了那两片滑腻的肥嫩。

从来没想到哪个Omega会这样让他失去自制。

或许是他的香味实在太对他的胃口，或许是今夜的自己太过放纵。但眼前这前所未有的快感却是实打实的，这个Omega对自己的吸引力也是实打实的，作不得假。

Omega生涩的反应诉说着对性事方面的知之甚少。通常情况，Tin是不会碰这样的Omega的，因为这意味着他们会非常难以摆脱。Tin见识过不少朋友因为碰了这样的人被纠缠，而且理由竟然都是千篇一律的“负责”。

好像爽的只是一方似的。

但眼前这个不一样。

Tin眼神一黯。

再次推高Omega的腿，将他几乎整个对折起来，这原本高难度的动作竟然被眼前人完成得轻而易举。那肥厚臀肉之间的肉缝，因为这样的姿势而显得越发清晰。那缝隙红红的，时不时滴出透明的液体，仿佛饥饿的小嘴，正在乞求主人的投食。

Tin慢慢的脱下三角短裤，早已勃起的巨大性器不受控制弹跳出来，粗壮又笔直。

Can睁眼看了一眼，忍不住吞了吞口水。

“等等，你，你不是真都要，要放进来吧？”他结结巴巴的说，“不行的，太、太大了啦！Can会坏掉——啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

Tin按住他的大腿就是一挺。

“Tin啊！！！”

Can惨叫一声。

快感伴随痛感再一次降临了Can的四肢百骸。虽然已经做了不少前戏，但第一次接受外来力量的身体仍然无法轻易适应这位Alpha那惊人尺寸。被强行撑开的疼痛，伴随着强烈的快感如浪潮一般同时席卷而来，淹没了Can的意识。

“Tin！！Tin呐……”他的声音细如蚊鸣，有气无力，“好痛……啊……Can好痛啊……呜呜呜……”

Alpha没有回答他，只是含住了他的乳尖，啃咬起来。这样的行为让Can惊声尖叫。他的手抓着Tin的肩膀，浑身上下难耐的摆动着，好像要逃离他的掌控一样。

Tin一边喊着他的乳尖，一边用手照顾着另一边。身下却毫不留情的肆意抽插起来。缓慢的抽出，然后一杆到底的插入。柔软的内壁包裹着他，吸附着他，细致又温暖。每当他抽出，就会粘着他不放，好似不知羞耻的挽留一般。

“……真棒。”

Tin忍不住喟叹一声。

Omega不在发情期，生殖腔不会打开，受孕的几率会大大降低。意识到这一点的Tin彻底没有了顾忌，他加快律动的速度，一面抽插一面去亲吻Can的嘴唇，啃咬他雪白细嫩的脖颈，玩弄他的乳头。很快，Can的身上便布满了青青紫紫的吻痕，在雪白肌肤的映衬下，显得格外淫靡。

其实相比其他的Omega，Can无疑是不够柔美的。五官也算不上漂亮。刚刚觉醒的Omega信息素还不足以改造他的外表，让他更符合Omega的身体特征。但管他呢？此时的Can，在Tin的眼里正是独一无二。

将Can从床单上抱起来，分开双腿放到自己腰上，仿佛一刻也不愿与他分开，Tin咬了一下他的嘴唇。

“喜欢吗？Can。”他明知故问。

下面的部位进得更深，沉迷于欲望旋涡中的Can，迷迷糊糊的被他拉起来，双手放到他的腰后。他睁着懵懂的双眼，看向眼前的Alpha。他可以清晰的看清他高挺的鼻梁，长长的睫毛，白皙的皮肤，还有薄薄的嘴唇。

……他好好看啊。

Can模模糊糊的想。

他抚摸着Alpha的背，掌中的触感那样柔软又坚毅。作为Beta生存了这么多年的Can，从来没有想过，一个人的皮肤，可以让另一个人这样舒服。

他忍不住将头靠了过去，嵌进对方的颈窝里，然后深深的吸了一口对方的味道。

这不仅是信息素，还是属于Tin的味道。那是他特有的凌冽与甘甜，冷酷与热情。

下面的撞击还在继续，快感冲刷着Can的感知。让他的思想模糊一片。他已经忘了自己是谁，忘了一切是怎么发生的。本能促使着他攫取更多的快感，不顾一切，至死方休。

终于，在一片白光之中，两人迎来了顶点。

Tin喟叹的睁开眼，看着眼前雪白的脖颈，他忍不住下口轻轻啃噬，同时情不自禁的抚上了Can后颈上的腺体。犹豫了一下，还是轻轻的放开了它。

感觉通道慢慢被填满，Can舒服的叹了一声。Tin就这样抱着他，保持着插入的姿势，倒向了床铺里。

月光如水，轻抚过床上的两人。将Can的脑袋安置在臂弯上，Tin调整了个舒服的姿势，进入梦乡。

 

【3】  
Can是七天前才觉醒的。

一般来说，无论是Alpha还是Omega，都会在青春期觉醒，渐渐露出明显的性向特征。至于Bata，当然就是造物主挑剩下的，渐渐泯然众人的最后那一类。

Can曾经以为自己也会是这样。

在漫长的成长过程中，他从来没有显示出A和O的任何一种特性。就在大家都以为他会就这样渐渐成为一个普通的Beta时，他的性征忽然觉醒了。

起初他并没有意识到是怎么回事，只是觉得今年的天气似乎比以往都热，而自己特别容易中暑，头晕目眩，四肢无力。为此他不得不跟上课的老师，以及球队的队长请假，去医院做了全身检查，然后莫名其妙的被拉到Omega专用治疗室，被告知了他那迟来的性别觉醒。

如果硬要描述一下他当时的心情，大概就是——哔了狗了吧？

作为Beta的这些年，Can对着Alpha们勾肩搭背称兄道弟，对着Omega发过花痴吹过口哨，他还因为Beta这样的安全性别，好几次被Ae拜托去接送他那迷人的Omega老婆。

到头来，自己竟然是也是他们之中的一员？

简直难以置信！！

然而更加难以置信的是，在他觉醒后不到一周的时间里，他竟然就跟一个Alpha上了床！

 

【4】  
Can浑身僵硬的坐在Ae房间的沙发上，完全没有弄明白事情是怎么发展到了这步田地。

他的内心是崩溃的，表情是懵逼的。脑子里除了昨晚那些让人脸红心跳的旖旎画面，还有譬如“今天不敢去上课了”，“好像可以去打工但是PP好疼”，“那位走了没啊想要回家QAQ”……等等乱七八糟的想法。

“所以，Can现在打算怎么办？”Peta端了杯水放到他面前，“你们没有互相标记吧？”

Can摇摇头。

“应该没有，我脖子上没有牙印。”

他摸了摸光洁如初的后颈。

“那避孕了吗？”Ae问。

“Ae！！”Pete责怪的看向伴侣，“你怎么能问这个啊？”

“哈？还要避孕？”Can却忽然坐直了身体，“我、我我我我，我忘记了！不是说非发情期不易怀孕吗？”

Ae和Pete对视一样。

“是不易怀孕，不是不会怀孕，”Ae无奈的说，“我说你，是不是完全不知道AO的情况跟Beta有多不同？”

“医生是拿了一堆资料给我，可我没看。”他哭丧着脸，“怎么办啊Ae，我会不会怀孕啊？Can不想怀孕啊！那个人，肯定不会想要孩子的！那样的话，Can就只能自己抚养了啊！Can又不会养孩子。要是教坏了怎么办？要是得绝症了怎么办？还有啊，以后读书谈恋爱结婚生孩子买房买车……啊啊啊，光想想就头疼了啊！”

Can已经完全陷入了自己的脑洞中无法自拔，已经看惯了他行为的Ae忍不住打断了他。

“所以，那个人是谁？”他追问，“你喜欢他吗？”

Can立马安静。

Ae明白了。

“那他喜欢你吗？”

Can摇了摇头：“他应该……只是把我，当做……”

他吞了吞口水。

“……当做什么都不是吧。”

Ae抓了抓头：“那你……”

“没事的，Ae，我明白的。”Can难过的低下头，“我在你这里待一会儿，等他走了，就回去。”

 

【5】  
然而Tin并没有让Can久等。

因为他当天下午就找了来。

Tin找到Can的时候，意识到他正躲在另一个Alpha的窝……额不是，是家里。

还是他最大的敌人窝里。

“……你有事？”

同样作为Alpha的Ae并不如Tin高大，但有计划的锻炼让他的身体素质反而比Tin高了不少，因此完全不怵他。

“我来找Can。”Tin不耐烦的说。

这话一出，Ae忽然明白了Can的一夜情对象是谁。也懂得了他为什么难过。

他想起了Tin堪比复习资料一样厚的情史。

“Can不想见你，”Ae堵着门，寸步不让，“请你回去。”

“你有什么资格拦着我？”Tin双手抱胸，冷笑着看向Ae，“你是他什么人？凭什么替他做决定？”

“这是我住的地方，我当然有资格拒绝外人进入。”Ae昂着下巴，气势一点不输他，“我跟Can什么关系全世界都知道，你跟Can又是什么关系，你心里很清楚不是吗？现在来找他，是想做什么？”

里屋传来一阵哒哒哒的脚步声，两人同时转过去，却见Can抱着薯片站在客厅里。

“Ae？”他叫了朋友一声，然后就看到了门外的Tin，“你你你你……你怎么在这儿？”

“来找你。”他看了一眼Ae，“我需要跟你好好谈谈。”

Can两眼一瞪。

“我我我我我……我没怀孕！！”他慌里慌张的叫到。

屋里屋外一时安静如鸡。

“我那晚做了措施的……不是，谁问你这个了？”

Tin一脸黑线。

Can被他吼得一缩头，然后立刻察觉到不对。

“你不是问这个？”他梗着脖子，“不是问这个，你找我干嘛？”

Tin看了眼（依旧横在门口的）Ae。

“……你先跟我回去。我们需要谈谈。”

Can立刻把脑袋摇得跟拨浪鼓一样。

“……我不要。”他坚定的说，“我要住在Ae这里。”

“这家伙……是个Alpha！”Tin咬牙切齿的说，“而且他有Omega了！”

“嗷，那又怎么样？他还是我朋友啊！”Can理直气壮的说。

倒是跟在后面，并且一直用目光在两人之间转来转去的Pete看出了点苗头。

“要不，Can，你还是跟Tin谈谈吧？毕竟……也认识一场。”

虽然认识的方式有点与众不同。

看见朋友帮自己说话，Tin满意的点头。

“哦咦Pete，你难道不知道Alpha可以干扰我们做决定吗？”Can断然拒绝，一面往嘴里塞薯片，“再说了，我跟他又没什么关系……”

“你怎么说也是我的Omega了，还敢说跟我没关系？”Tin忍无可忍，“还敢住在别的Alpha家里？”

“咳咳咳……”Can被这句话吓得薯片呛在喉咙里，“谁谁谁谁谁谁是你的Omega了！！”

他小眼圆睁，脸色也变得通红。不知是呛的还是羞的。

“搞清楚，我们、我们只是……只是一夜情！对，一夜情！连临时标记都没有！”他顺了顺气，压下心里一闪而过的难过，“我告诉你，我已经决定了，要好好找个固定伴侣谈恋爱！才不会要找你这种花花公子！我们的事情，过去了就过去了！不要再提了，明白吗？”

他大声叫道，差点连喉管里的薯片都喷出来了。

“你一身我的信息素，还敢跟我说找别人？”Tin咬着后槽牙，“我倒想看看，谁敢跟我抢人！”

“Tin，别这样，”Pete劝道，“你要吓到Can了。”

“……才没有！Can的胆子、胆子很大的！不怕吓！”他连忙否认。

这难道是重点吗？Pete哭笑不得。

他走过去，将Can拉到门边。

“这事情总要说清楚的，Can还是跟Tin好好谈谈吧。”

他拍了拍Ae还搭在门上的手。

“还有Tin也是，不要那样跟Can说话呀！Can可是Omega！”

Tin的脸色稍稍和缓了一些。他伸出手，拉过Can就往外走。

“等等，Can没说要跟你走。”Ae立刻拉住他。

Tin翻了个白眼。

“我跟我的Omega说话，关你什么事？”他冷笑一声，忍无可忍，“怎么，你都有Pete了，还要再多标记一个Omega吗？”

“都说了不是你的了。”Can被他抓着手抗议。

“你的Omega？不见得吧？”Ae毫不示弱，“你们并没有标记不是吗？连临时标记都没有！”

Tin怒视他。

“一个Alpha，在性交的过程中，都能记得不去标记别人。Can在你心里是什么样的分量，你又有多么嫌弃Can，难道还用说吗？”Ae一针见血，同时也想提醒自己的好朋友，“你跟Can，顶多也就是睡了一晚的关系而已，现在，你又想把他怎么样？”

他轻蔑的看着Tin。

“你跟别人随便，那是你的事情，”他回头看了一眼室内的Can，“但是我朋友，不可以！”

Tin一拳头挥了过去。

 

【6】  
“居然跑人家家里来打人……你是太闲了吗？”

Can抱着枕头，看着一脸青紫的Tin吐槽。

“是他打的我好吗？”Tin摸着破皮的眼角，瞪着眼前的人，“你到底是谁的Omega啊？”

我都这么惨了竟然还在帮着别人说话！

——这句打死也不会说出口的话，Tin少爷直观的用眼神表示出来了。

“不是Ae的，但也不是你的啊！”Can直白的说。

沙发的另一头，半仰躺在沙发上，用一种鄙视的目光死死地盯着对面的手下败将的Ae，听到这句话时，也忍不住笑了出来。

打死不承认心中那点同情。

“Can，你会处理这个吗？”Pete端着医药箱走出来，放到沙发前的茶几上，“这是酒精，这是药酒，还有止血胶带。”

Can点点头。

“我知道，在球队我们就常常干这个。”

“那，我给Ae处理，Tin就拜托你了，可以吗？”Pete甜甜的问。

Can看了一眼他的笑容，点点头，然后疑惑的问。

“……不过Pete，你为什么能这么淡定啊？好像看多了一样。”

还能在两个Alpha动手之初，熟练的将Can拉走，简直训练有素。

Pete笑得十分自然：“Alpha嘛，就是偶尔会有信息素不稳定的时候，一言不合就动手。我已经习惯了。”

“啊，难怪从以前开始，Ae就总喜欢打架。”Can点点头，“尤其是喝了酒。”

“我哪里喜欢打架了？”Ae反驳。

“确实喜欢打架啊，总爱用暴力解决问题。”Tin落井下石。

“……所以那天晚上Tin也是因为信息素不稳定吗？”Can忽然问，“因为喝了酒？”

原本应该难以启齿的事情，Can却好像一点也没害羞，语气甚至有点太过平淡。

Tin冷不防被他将了一军，心里一慌。

Can也没看他，低着头，用胶带一圈一圈的缠着Tin的手指，看不清表情。

“……我就说嘛，要不是这样的话，Tin怎么可能会对我……”

“……Can。”Tin忽然拉住他的手，“我有话跟你说。”

他扫了一眼灯泡房主夫妇。

Ae原本是打算坐着不动的，但Pete却偷笑着硬拉了他走。

Tin看着两人进了卧室，才把注意力完全投向了面前的Can。

“……那晚我没喝醉。”

Can愣了一下。

“怎么可能啊！我明明看到你醉得站不起来了？”

Tin叹了口气，留了两秒时间给Can想通。

“沃茨奥你骗我！！你骗我对不对！”明白过来的Can一下子跳了起来，“我早该知道的！啊啊啊啊，我还把你扛了这么远去我家……”

Tin一把将他拉到腿上坐着。

“你、你干嘛……呀？”Can猝不及防，结结巴巴的说，“我、我可告诉你，你别以为……”

Tin舔了一下他的腺体。

Can所有的动作都僵住了。

“……我当时，其实只是在路边等车。”Tin将他的脑袋按在自己的颈窝里，“起来的时候，咳，被绊了一下。所以没站稳。”

然后呢？

然后就有一只Omega，忽然跑过来抱住了他。

——“喂你怎么样啊？还好吗？站得稳吗？”

——“Tin？你怎么在这里？没跟Pete在一起吗？”

——“你住哪里啊？怎么去啊？喂！”

这只Omega很吵，就算背着个“不省人事”的人，也喋喋不休。

这只Omega很蠢，明明没见过自己几次面，看到人倒在路边，也还是把自己扛回去了。

这只Omega很可爱，红红的嘴，白白的脸。显瘦却并不干瘦的腰，掩在长长的校服衬衣下挺翘的臀。

这只Omega，他觊觎很久了。

“所以、所以……”

所以他将计就计，跟着他回了家。

“所以，”Tin叹了口气，“你这个笨蛋，我早就喜欢你了。”

 

【7】  
Can回忆了一下当时的情景。

他站在酒吧门口，看到了那个传说中的、好像总是闪闪发光一样的Alpha站在路灯下。

他闭着眼睛，好像在沉思，又好像在睡觉？

蓄谋已久的某种心情从内心深处钻了出来，促使着他走向了那人。

那人身上有淡淡的酒味。

那人闭着眼，好像睡着了。

那人脚下不稳，差点摔倒。

“喂，你怎么样？还好吗……？”

……就这一次。

“Tin？你怎么在这里啊？没跟Pete在一起吗？”

……他只是想稍微靠近这人一点。

“你住哪里啊？怎么去啊？喂！”

……他并不是想知道他住在哪里，毕竟他早就知道得一清二楚了。

“你是不是喝醉了？你还认识路吗？”

……他知道自己没有资格接近他，他只是想要跟他多待一会儿。

“喂Tin，你说话呀？”

……如果不说话。就把你带回去了哦？


End file.
